FRJ: Star vs forces of Evil arc
by Twiphase
Summary: One day you came up with a design for a Disneysona, and the next you woke up as it. What's next, you have to help the members of the Magic High Commission overcome a severe problem across the universe? If you think that's dramatic, just wait and see the misadventures will happen along the way...
1. Chapter 1

Twiphase: Old habits die hard. This is yet another of my figment-reality-journals to see what would happen if I somehow woke up one day as some kind of magical being from an unknown dimension. I do not owe Star-vs-Forces-of-Evil or anything else from other series I be planning on using as xover-like references. Please enjoy.

p.s. This is a beta chapter that I'll edit before chapter 2 just because. (^w^)

(submitted on June 6th, 2017 at 11:00 pm...)

* * *

FRJ: Star vs the Force of Evil arc

* * *

Chapter 1: A tale of a skull-mask-faced mage... part 1?

* * *

My POV:

* * *

One moment on a Friday night, while slowly tucking myself in bed, I was watching a youtube clip of a "Star-vs-the-Forces-of-Evil" episode. And then next thing was nothing but darkness. Last thing I remember was seeing my double-triangle insignia...followed by an unknown figure...?

* * *

3rd POV:

* * *

Meanwhile, a minor disturbance was sensed across certain dimensions. Powerful individuals such as the members of the Magic High Commission sensed it the most. Heckapoo was busy forging a pair of dimensional scissors, Lekmat and Rhombulus were doing whatever they do in the Crystal Dimension as roommates, and Omnitraxus Prime is busy looking over through multiple timelines for the cause of the current problem aka a leak that's sucking up the magic of the universe. Suddenly, their activities were interrupted by magical vibrations that caused everything in their respective rooms to shake, like one of those spiritual quakes that shakes things a lot without causing a single ripple in a glass of water.

Almost the whole day has passed and it kept vibrating, like an alarm clock going off every hour on the hour. With their endurance against such annoyance reaching their peaks, members of the MHC set aside the leakage for a moment by means of finding out the source of this minor yet surprisingly irritating disturbances. After tracing back the magical vibrations, they've pin pointed the source. Oddly it appears to be a new pocket dimension starting to form itself between Earth and Mewni. Usually this is a no-biggy, but this is even causing Omnitraxus Prime himself to jaw drop.

Despite of the fritz on a monitor they're using, they've manage to zoom in closer. What next came caused them to gasp. Opening a portal with a dimension scissors, the MHC entered through the portal post haste. On the otherside, a close up of what they saw on the monitor was just as surprising and then sum.

Like creating something on a 3D graphic-art software, first a huge flat dodecagon-shaped landscape emerged from an odd looking orb of starlight. Connecting line by line like weaving a spider's web, some kind of emblem-like platform appeared. Besides it being characteristically a clock-face-like stained-glassed seal with 7 circles clumped together towards the northern edge while 9 smaller circles spreaded out evenly towards the other directions, it mostly resembles a moon crescent overlapping halfway on a sun crest. Both of which are on top of a 13-branched tree encased in a octagon-shaped ring.

Getting closer to the seal, an object revealed itself from were the fading orb of starlight once stood. Oddly it was some kind of jeweled-egg-like flower bud, etched with an image of a double-triangle-based star on it's front side. In other words, the object bares a symbol that looks like a upside-down version of the alchemy symbol for Aether. With it just floating there doing nothing, a member of the MHC once tried to touch it only for it encase itself with a birdcage made out of vines which grew from beneath it's base.

Because of Rhombulus habit of being reckless, he just kept trying to touch it over and over. If this was an anime, the object would eventually have one of those cross-popping veins. Next thing ya know, the bud began to expand into a giant egg-shaped pod covered in layers of petal-like reinforced plating...(think something similar to that sleep-pod from Kingdom Hearts II and Re:Chain of Memories). Before they could react to what just happened, they heard a couple of bloops and a knock...

* * *

My POV:

* * *

There was still darkness, seem as if though I'll ever be in it's warm embrace. However, I was then awaken by a light. Opening my eyes, I found myself in what I thought at first was some kind of cocoon but then noticed it that my surroundings reminds me of that sleep pod the main protagonist from the "Kingdom Hearts" series had to sleep in for about a whole year. When I thought it would be impossible to get out of here, I then heard voices at a distant as a couple of shadows stood outside of the cocoon. With my thoughts of this may be my only chance to get out, I got close enough to bang against the surface of my prison. At a point when I figured this shell won't bodge, something miraculous happened. The shells began to move from each other, like a flower beginning to bloom. At last, I was free...

* * *

3rd POV:

* * *

As half of the pod began to open like a plant showing the first sign of spring, apparently it was filled with that sort of liquid used to keep people in stasis. While the MHC members were drying themselves off after being soaked, a figure managed to get itself out of the cocoon before collapsing on the ground and became unconscious. As they got closer to this unknown being, they noticed a few peculiar details of this character. Aside being a devil-tailed muscular plush-like being with 3-fingered hands and 2-toed feet, his face was oddly that of a skull mask.

Suddenly before they would try to wake him up, the platform began to shake. While Rhombulus tossed the stranger over his shoulder, Heckapoo used her dimensional scissors to open a portal as they quickly made their way through it. After the portal closed itself, tongues of flame appeared before a blinding burst.

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: sorry if this doesn't have any dialogues. Anyone who would like to be my co-author and help me out with his project of mine, please note me.

also, I'll be planning to edit this chapter if any body would like to have/suggest at least sum dialogues in the 1st chapter. (^w^)


	2. Chapter 2

Twiphase: here is chapter 2 of FRJ: Star-vs-Forces-of-Evil arc. Please enjoy!

* * *

FRJ: Star vs forces of Evil arc

* * *

Chapter 2: A tale of a skull-mask-faced mage... part 2?

* * *

Location: Crystal Dimension

* * *

3rd POV:

* * *

After appearing at Rhombulus's home through the dimensional portal which closed behind them, the mask-faced figure was placed on a nearby crystal furniture. Later, they had a conversation nearby to determine what to do around the time the said person wakes up. Within minutes before the conclusion of the agreement, the sleeping mage began to awake...

* * *

My POV:

* * *

Upon hearing familiar voices at a distance, I slowly gained conscious. I grunted at first while getting up since it turned out I was laying on something made of crystal. I dare question who's bright idea was to make furniture out of crystal, especially if it was a lumpy couch. The distant voices became silent as I opened my eyes. The first thing I didn't expect to see was how my hands were replaced with 3-fingered claws. Slowly analyzing the rest of me despite of panicking on the inside, I've realized that I somehow became my disneysona. I regret however of drawing the said character in a sleeveless jumpsuit instead of something like multi-scenario travel clothes like the ones you see in Kingdom Hearts.

Any who, my eyes wander around the scenery to notice 4 people I never thought I would meet in person. Aside the short moment of awkward silence, I got off of the crystal furniture and introduce myself with a name I thought of using since not long ago.

?: "Um...hi. My name is Griseo... Griseo Calvistorque."

I said that as they began, after a pause effect, replying with...

Rhombulus: "We want answers..."

(Half an hour later...)

Griseo: "So...that is pretty much it I guess."

I said after answering their questions the best I can.

Hecapoo: "In other words you're practically a mage noob, who is completely unaware that you somehow created an in-between dimension?"

Griseo: "...I did what now?"

* * *

Location: yet to be named In-Between Dimension

* * *

Back at the said plains of reality, the station-of-awakening-like platform began to extend and expand even further as it slowly forms all kinds of areas surrounding it. Upon completion of these geometric architectures, the flames once again appeared after the previous burst as they started to materialize themselves into unusual looking beasts. While both are anthropolmorphic and wearing beetle-like armor, one was a cerulean-furred bear while the other was a chartreuse-furred tiger. Based on certain kinds of beetles, the cerulean bear wears a set of stag-beetle-like armor, dark blue with magenta trims, while the chartreuse tiger wears a set of rhino-bettle-like armor, dark green with yellow trims.

With one hand...er paw..., different colored flames erupted from their palms. Out of the purple flames, the bear now wields a staff. And out of the green flames, the tiger wields a shield. Together with their other paw, they combined forces to open a portal to their destination. With arms ready, it appears as if though they were looking for something, or someone, while preparing to do whatever means necessary.

* * *

back at the Crystal Dimension...

* * *

I just stand there with my jaw just hanging after hearing what they just said.

Griseo: "Dimensional-scissor-forging-fire-demoness says what?"

Hecapoo: "You heard me dum-dum. Your magic somehow created an unstable plain between dimensions. And now, we have to figure how to deal with it before it might magically spiral out of control."

Griseo: "Well, excuse me for being an oblivious noob for not knowing any of that. And correct me if I'm wrong, but why bother trying to deal with something that is gonna fade away soon?"

Lekmet: "Baaa?"

Assuming that means that he wonders what I meant...

Griseo: "Isn't Magic-101 that artificial plains need to be sustained constantly with a mage's magic, like recharging a battery, or else the said artificial landscape just fades back into nothingness?"

Omnitraxus: "Usually yes, but this one your magic made is different."

Griseo: "How so?"

Hecapoo: "Long after we carried you away, that in-between dimension has went berserk and kept growing."

Griseo: "What!?"

Before we even continued our conversation from that point, a portal appeared like a flaming tear as a duo of beast warriors rushed through and came right at me. With arms open wide, the green rhino/tiger-thing leaped towards me and then...

?: "Master!"

...Say what now?

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note: (SPOILER) later on, my disneysona's main choice of weapons would later be a keyblade. And throughout the story, here's a list of keyblades that'll be seen from time to time...

(KH1) Jungle King + Fairy Harp

(KH358/2D) Abaddon Plasma + Crown of Guilt + Total Eclipse

(KH2) Rumble Rose + Follow the Wind + Photon Debugger + Bond of Flame

(KHDDD) Guardian Bell + End of Pain

p.s. some notes for possible fusion names based on latin

flavo = yellow

capra = goat

anguis = snake

hyacinthum = blue

ursa = bear

viridi = green

tigris = tiger

lacerta = lizard

equus = horse

leo = lion

draco = dragon

lupus = wolf

vulpes = fox

argent = silver

vermiculo = crimson


End file.
